Genus and Species of the Plant Claimed: Hybrid of the species Pelargonium peltatum L""Hxc3xa9ritier
Variety Denomination: xe2x80x98Fisdreamxe2x80x99
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fisdreamxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fisdreamxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new ivy geranium cultivars with purple, double-type flowers, zoned foliage, and relatively vigorous, but well-branched growth habit.
xe2x80x98Fisdreamxe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor, Angelika Utecht, in a controlled breeding program in Hillscheid, Germany, in 1998. The female parent was an unpatented hybrid seedling, No. 96/1734/2, having violet, double flowers; foliage with distinct zonation, and vigorous growth. The male parent of xe2x80x98Fisdreamxe2x80x99 was the unpatented hybrid seedling No. 96/1631/7, characterized by red, single-type flowers, zoned foliage, and relatively strong growth.
xe2x80x98Fisdreamxe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in 1999 in a controlled environment in Moncarapacho, Portugal.
The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fisdreamxe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1999, in a controlled environment in Moncarapacho, Portugal, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 2000, in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fisdreamxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Fisdreamxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The pheno-type may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisdreamxe2x80x99 in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Bright red-purple colored, double flowers;
2. Large flowers and large, almost semi-spherically shaped inflorescences;
3. Medium-green foliage, large leaves with distinct lobes and narrow zonation;
4. Fairly vigorous growth, trailing, moderately tight, bushy plant habit; and
5. Early spring flowering response.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fisdreamxe2x80x99 is the patented variety xe2x80x98Fisluluxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,228). In comparison to xe2x80x98Fisluluxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisdreamxe2x80x99 has a brighter and more reddish hue of flower color and distinctly taller plant habit.